


Hide and Seek

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Any character not from Oneus only has little roles in story, Blow Job, Deadly Game, Hide and Seek, Horror, In case you are searching by person, Just got to wait and see, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Murderer, Thriller, What is it?, am sorry, but not really, it's a horror what do you expect, lee Jeno mentioned, much dead, probs some deaths at some point, who is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: A game of hide and seek at a school in the middle of the night turn deadly for a group of friends. It was all just meant to be a fun little contest, no one was meant to get hurt but as the group is slowly separated they learn something more sinister is in the works.Ŗ̴̹̩̬̝̥͎̣̬̥̤̈́̎͜E̸̺̍̿͗͆̔́̓̄͋͆͋̉A̶͖͖̍̌̉͋̊͑͗̐͝D̸̦͓̗̭̃̅Y̷̫̒̽̏̇͋͒̽̊͠ ̵̢̨̛͇̘̫͉̟̥͉͌̎̅̆͑̕̕ͅƠ̷̢̙͍͕̳̠̥̜͈̌͆̂͛̽R̴̺̮̥͛̇ ̵̢̛̙͓̘͉͉̗̤̘̍̓̽̃͘͜N̴̘̫̳̎̎̾Õ̴̖̻̻͕̹͓̠̘̯͗̒̈͋̃̓̽́̈́͗́̀͋͜T̵̛̤̻̥̬̦̱̏̇̌̽̽͛͆̂́̃̇͝͝.̴̘̤͆̏͒̉͑̕͠ ̷̲̋̓̂Ḫ̸̤͖̤̺̙̹̤̹͙͍̙́ͅË̷̫͕̲̗́R̵̢̛̛̼͚̩̦̺̣̫̄̈́̈́̅̓͛̇̈́͗̊́̕E̷̙̭̬̠͙̜͚̩͊̓͗͛̃ ̶̧̤̭̩̰̪̭̘̞͈͓͉̞̽̅͋͊I̴͕̬͂̀͝ ̶̧̡͍̻͓̠̖̈́C̸̼̩̱̹̖̞͛͒Ò̴̞̤͖̠̑̈̿̑̈́̆̂̍͝M̴̤̓͌̎͌͆̽͒̎̚͠͝E̸̩͒͌̎̅͊̍̅̇̋͘.̶̨̗̣͔̓̈́̋̒̉̓͗̀̎̐̃̑̕͝͝This story is meant to be more horror/thriller. Kinda a slasher.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee & Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 65
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Ten.

He needed to hide

Nine. 

Everything blurs around him as he runs.

Eight.

The voice is so clear in his mind. 

Seven.

He runs but doesn't feel he's getting any further away.

Six. 

Fuck, he thinks as he stumbles. 

Five.

"Sorry," he apologises as he knocks someone over. Still he cannot stop.

Four. 

Where can he go? Left, right, forward. All seems wrong.

Three. 

His time is almost up. He needs to keep running.

Two.

No, he needs to hide. His thoughts conflicted in his head.

One.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He ducks into an alley. Frozen when he sees the dead end.

Ready or not. Here I come.

Blood splatters up the bricks. Gaggling noises as he breathes his last breaths. A dark robed figure standing over him, smiling wickedly. Black wings spread upwards, moulted feathers falling. A blade glinting from the moonlight above.

~~~

"Hide and seek?" Geonhak scrunched up his nose at Dongju's suggestion. "That's a child's game."  
"Not this way," Dongju said excitedly. "Middle of the night at a school. It's a part of their festival. Whoever lasts the longest without being found wins a prize."  
"I'm game, not like we have anything better to do," Youngjo shrugged. The youngest bounced excitedly.   
"I don't know. Sounds scary," Keonhee pouted.   
"That's the fun in it," Dongju grinned. "It'll get the blood pumping and give us adrenaline highs."  
"Only you find those fun," Keonhee pointed out.   
"We can go as a group. Dongmyeong is taking his friends and we want to see who will last the longest."  
"Alright, I'm in," Geonhak agreed.  
"Same," Seoho raised his hands. The four looked at Keonhee who sighed in defeat.  
"Fine~"  
Dongju cheered happily. "This is going to be the greatest."

The night was cold. Youngjo regretted wearing a stylish thin jacket over something that would actually keep him warm but he just sucked it up. Dongju was bouncing on his heels excitedly, grasping onto Geonhak's arm and smiling at the older man. Seoho was breathing into his hands, trying to warm them up and Keonhee looked defeated, he didn't want to be here. They were in the school's auditorium, listening to the rules.   
Do not leave the school or you forfeit.  
Do not give away someone else's position.  
Do not damage any school property.  
Do not steal any school property.  
Typical rules, Youngjo thought. He barely paid attention, instead looking around at all the other participants. His eyes fell on a short man, standing not too far away from them looking almost as excited as Dongju. Youngjo felt himself drawn to the other man, finding him attractive. He decided to ditch his group, approaching the unknown man with a smile. The other man saw him walking over, giving him a bright smile in return.  
"Hi there," Youngjo said. "I'm Youngjo. Here for the Hide and Seek game?"  
"Hwanwoong," the other said in return. "Yeah but I didn't have anyone to bring with me so I'm alone."  
"You should join us."  
Hwanwoong's smile widened. "Would that be ok? I don't want to intrude."  
"No intrusion. Keonhee and Dongju love meeting new people," Youngjo put an arm around Hwanwoong's shoulders and led him over to the group.   
"Hey, everyone," Youngjo said loudly, getting his friends attention. "This is Hwanwoong."  
Everyone cheerfully greeted Hwanwoong, offering their names and began chatting happily. Youngjo kept close to Hwanwoong, shamelessly flirting. The other man was happy to flirt back, much to Youngjo's delight.  
"Ok, everyone may enter the school. The countdown will begin shortly," the announcer said. The school doors opened and everyone started heading in. It was dark, with some dim coloured lights to create an atmosphere.   
"Oh, it's a bit creepy," Hwanwoong cooed as he grabbed onto Youngjo's hand, holding the older man closer.   
"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Youngjo grinned. Hwanwoong looked up at him and gave a coy smile.   
"I used to go to this school, I know a great hiding place the two of us could go," Hwanwoong said, making circles on the back of Youngjo's hand.   
"Bit of a temptress," Youngjo chuckled. "We're meant to stay with the group."  
"What can I say?" Hwanwoong shrugged. "When a pretty boy approaches you and does nothing but flirt, your needs begin to rise," he winked.   
Youngjo licked his lips, grinning happily at the younger man. "I suppose that's true. I guess I should help you, seeing as I made your needs rise."  
"Oh for fuck sake," Geonhak groaned from behind them, making them both look back.   
"If it means we don't have to deal with any more of this, just go off on your own," he said. Seoho and Dongju nodded in agreement. Keonhee was too busy being skittish to give an opinion, desperately holding onto Seoho's shoulders and hiding behind him.  
"Sorry, guys," Youngjo chuckled sheepishly.   
"We'll live, go have fun," Dongju said before walking away, waving over his shoulder. 

TEN

The countdown began, a voice coming through loudly over the PA system. Hwanwoong pulled Youngjo's hand. Leading him away from the group.

NINE

Youngjo grinned happily, letting the younger man lead him through the school until they got to a set of stairs that went down.

EIGHT

"This leads to the basement," Hwanwoong grinned. "Used to be where my club would meet up."  
"Cool, care to lead the way," Youngjo said. 

S̷E̴V̷E̴N̷

Youngjo frowned, the voice sounded a little off. He shook his head, figuring it might be a problem with the PA system or intentional for added spookiness. Hwanwoong held his hand tightly as the two walked down the dark set of stairs.

S̶̮̺̳̾Ḯ̵̹͇̏X̸̞͊̓̚

"The PA system sounds off," Youngjo said.   
"Probably a part of the aesthetic," Hwanwoong shrugged. Youngjo tried to agree but something about the voice made him feel anxious, like something was off. 

F̶̻̒͋̎̌Ỉ̶̙͎V̷̧̧̧̤̬͕̓͊̿͌̌E̵̱̘̝̬̱̐̏ͅ

"Through here," Hwanwoong pulled Youngjo through to a room onto the right once they reached the bottom floor. Youngjo pulled his mobile out, turning on the light so they could see. 

F̷̹̗̤̭̲̩͐̅̒͘̕͝ͅO̴̡̧̖̪̮̽U̶͖̜̅̿̀R̷͔͊̀͝

The room they were in was small but contained a small table with two chairs, a cabinet and an old sofa.  
"I was hoping this would still be in here," Hwanwoong smiled, pulling Youngjo over to the sofa and pushing him onto it. He got on top, straddling Youngjo between toned thighs, a grin on his lips.

T̶͙̂̈́͝H̵̨̨̢̨̟͚̗͍͈̬̊̉̈́͂͜Ṟ̶̰̭̣͓͂͆̑̋̕͘͜͝͠Ȩ̸̰̹̝̱̲̱͐͠Ë̵̲͙̦̙̼͖̣̞̖́͊͆

Hwanwoong pressed his lips against Youngjo. A welcoming feeling for the older man as his hands snaked their way under Hwanwoong's jumper. Hwanwoong's skin was warm under his fingers, the younger man shivered. He pulled away.  
"Cold," he whined.   
Youngjo chuckled. "Sorry."

T̷̢̟͕̰͇̣̫̓̋̌̌̿́ͅŴ̵̱̯͍̬̘͖̳̣̠̼O̴̧̧̟͓͔̞̺͚̅

They resumed kissing, Hwanwoong biting at Youngjo's lower lip. Youngjo opened his mouth, letting Hwanwoong slip his tongue in. Their tongues wrapping together, both moaning softly.

Ǫ̴͓̞͕̮̲̼̹͎̉̒̍͋͌͂͆͜Ń̸̝̪͖̞̞̀̋͠͝Ě̸̢̛̪̫̥̞̹̞̘̗̱̈́

Youngjo pushed away the anxious feeling inside of him, instead choosing to focus on the other man. He began kissing down Hwanwoong's jaw until he reached his neck and began sucking softly.

Ṙ̶̳̐̾̿E̴̗͛͐͛̊͘Ä̵̭̗̳̈́̌̚D̶̥͇͓͚̻͌Y̸̛̭͑̿ ̸̨͍̱̣̝̣̜̪̻̄̒̔̏̕Ö̷̺̘̻͍̬͈̥̺͉͎Ŗ̸̺̹̗̖̤͔͍̭̰̈͐̕ ̷̡̠͙̤̻̰̏̇͝N̴̲̞̻͎͚̝̥͆̒̂̈́̆͝͠Ỏ̷̧̢͔̞͉̥̮̭̞͉̕̚T̷̘̊͑.̴̹̲̅ ̵͚͖̪̠̆̊̓͌͠H̶̢̧͎͉̫̙̝͇͕̥̆̔͐E̵̟͎̤̬̍̊͛͑͝R̸̡͎̟̠̲̃E̵͎̠̺̲̰̘̝̍͌́̄̽͒̕͜͜ ̶̧͈̭̞̤̙̾̇̃́͘͜͝I̸͚̟̟̤̹̩̓ ̸̘̺͎͛́̃̆Ċ̵̛̺̾̓̂O̶̙̜̯̬̩̯̮͓̙̍̆͠M̶͚͙̞̘͚̭̿̂͝Ẻ̴̞͚̝̙̍͒͊͐̚͘͝.̸̡̢̖̫͔͈͔̖̤̜̒́̋̈́̉̈́̒̚

There was a moment of quiet, the only noise coming from Hwanwoong as he moaned before a scream cut through the silence. It wasn't a small scream, or one of just fright. It was blood curling. Youngjo pushed Hwanwoong away, looking over at the door they came in through.  
"Did you hear that?" He asked.   
"Maybe someone got scared," Hwanwoong shrugged.   
"I have a bad feeling," Youngjo chewed on his bottom lip in worry.  
"I'm sure it's fine," Hwanwoong cupped Youngjo's face in his hands."If something bad has happened, they'll cancel the event over the PA. Let's just focus on us," Hwanwoong pressed his lips against Youngjo. Youngjo hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss, losing himself in the pleasure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ṙ̶̳̐̾̿E̴̗͛͐͛̊͘Ä̵̭̗̳̈́̌̚D̶̥͇͓͚̻͌Y̸̛̭͑̿ ̸̨͍̱̣̝̣̜̪̻̄̒̔̏̕Ö̷̺̘̻͍̬͈̥̺͉͎Ŗ̸̺̹̗̖̤͔͍̭̰̈͐̕ ̷̡̠͙̤̻̰̏̇͝N̴̲̞̻͎͚̝̥͆̒̂̈́̆͝͠Ỏ̷̧̢͔̞͉̥̮̭̞͉̕̚T̷̘̊͑.̴̹̲̅ ̵͚͖̪̠̆̊̓͌͠H̶̢̧͎͉̫̙̝͇͕̥̆̔͐E̵̟͎̤̬̍̊͛͑͝R̸̡͎̟̠̲̃E̵͎̠̺̲̰̘̝̍͌́̄̽͒̕͜͜ ̶̧͈̭̞̤̙̾̇̃́͘͜͝I̸͚̟̟̤̹̩̓ ̸̘̺͎͛́̃̆Ċ̵̛̺̾̓̂O̶̙̜̯̬̩̯̮͓̙̍̆͠M̶͚͙̞̘͚̭̿̂͝Ẻ̴̞͚̝̙̍͒͊͐̚͘͝.̸̡̢̖̫͔͈͔̖̤̜̒́̋̈́̉̈́̒̚

Keonhee shivered at the PA announcement. He didn't like how ominous it sounded. He turned to look at the others, only to realise he was alone. His eyes went wide as his heart beat faster.   
"Seoho-Hyung, Geonhak-Hyung, Dongju," he called out in a harsh whisper. He looked around for them, wondering how they managed to get separated when a blood curdling scream pierced the silence. It made Keonhee jump and scream in response, falling down to the ground and desperately pushing himself up against a wall, trying to make himself small.   
"Guys!" He called out in distress.   
"Keonhee, you ok?" Seoho appeared from around the corner, looking concerned as he approached the younger man.   
"Was that you just now?" He asked, holding out a hand and helping Keonhee up. Keonhee immediately pulled Seoho into a tight hug, shaking from fear.  
"No," he answered before burying his head into Seoho's neck.   
"Hey, it's ok. Must be a part of the game right?" Seoho stroked Keonhee's back, trying to help calm the frightened man.   
"Right," Keonhee responded, his voice muffled.   
"Should we go find the others? I lost track of Geonhak and Dongju when I realised you wandered off."  
Keonhee pulled back, looking at Seoho with a frown.   
"I didn't wander off," he pouted. "You guys disappeared on me."  
"Either way," Seoho said, not wanting to start an argument. "Let's go find them. Leave Dongju with Geonhak for too long and we'll never hear the end of it from either of them."  
Keonhee scoffed. "Make you wonder why they don't just make it official."  
"No fun in it for Dongju," Seoho shrugged. The two started walking in quiet, careful to avoid any of the seekers. Keonhee reached forward, grabbing Seoho's hand.  
"Sorry, I'm still a bit scared," Keonhee admitted sheepishly.  
"That's ok, your hyung is here to keep away the scary shadows," Seoho cooed, almost mockingly. Keonhee glared at him, but it didn't last long as a sudden thunk made him jump.  
"What was that?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet.  
"Probably just another contestant. There are at least 100," Seoho answered.   
"Oh, makes sense."  
There was another thunk, making them both turn their heads towards a closed door.  
"I think it's coming from in there," Seoho walked over to the door, Keonhee pulled him back.  
"We're not allowed to reveal other contestants," Keonhee argued weakly.  
"To seekers, Keonhee. Besides, with the noise, they are revealing themselves."  
Seoho pulled his hand out of Keonhee's and walked to the door, opening it. A louder thunk came from inside the room, startling Keonhee. Seoho got his phone out, turning on its flashlight and looked around. They were in a classroom, in the corner was a cupboard. Seoho made his way over, feeling Keonhee behind him clutching onto the back of his jacket.   
Seoho hesitated for a moment, reaching forward and grabbing the cupboard's handles. He opened it, revealing a shaken person inside. They were covered in blood, a knife in their hand and fear in their eyes. Seoho stepped back, holding his hands up as Keonhee hid behind him.  
"Get away," the person said, their voice shaky.   
"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you. What happened?" Seoho asked.   
"Just stay away, I can't be sure you're not one of them."  
"Kangmin?" Keonhee asked, peering over Seoho's shoulder at the person, recognising them.   
"Just leave me alone," the teenager said, brandishing the knife. Slow footsteps and a scraping noise could be heard coming from the hall.   
"They're coming," Kangmin was quick to close the cupboard door. Seoho turned his phone's flashlight off and grabbed Keonhee's hand, dragging the taller man across the classroom to the teacher's desk.   
"Hide," he said as the footsteps got closer. He pushed Keonhee under the desk, following after and covering both of their mouths as a wave of fear washed over them both.   
"R̷͍͜e̷̡͍ả̴̧d̸͙y̶̱͐ ̴̗̓̆͜ǫ̵̻̎̊r̵̗̪̂ ̵̡̑̉n̵̹̊ͅŏ̶̳̯t̵͙̉,̷̻̬̌ ̴͕̋̓Ì̴͈̥͋ ̸̮͔͂a̶̼̬͛m̵̩̲̓͑ ̴̗͍̈́ȟ̵͈̊e̸͕̜̕r̶̗̋̈e̵̺̅̌," a voice penetrated the silence, slicing through the air like a sharp blade. Keonhee tensed up. The footsteps entered the room, the scraping noise becoming clearer. Seconds ticked by but it felt like eternity as the two hid, trying their best not to make a single noise.   
"F̷̻͝o̸̙͙͌ȗ̵̹̱n̶̜͈͆̓d̶͚̂ ̷̮̓̊ỷ̸̗͓ö̴̯̾ụ̶̕," the voice said, followed by the sound of the cupboard opening. Kangmin's screams filled the air. Keonhee could feel tears falling as fear gripped him tightly, his chest feeling constricted. Soon the screams stopped as the sound of something falling to the ground with a wet thud was heard. Keonhee and Seoho stayed frozen, not a single sound could be heard as they waited, not daring to even breath.   
Finally the footsteps could be heard again, sounding as if they were leaving the room. Still, the two didn't dare move, not trusting whatever had come into the room to have truly left. Soon after, Seoho finally felt brave enough to look, Keonhee holding onto his hand tightly, not wanting him to move but both knowing they had to at some point.   
"Fuck," Seoho hissed as he peered over the desk. Keonhee went to look as well but Seoho kept him down.  
"You don't want to see," he warned but something in Keonhee told him he had to. He looked over the desk, his eyes widening as the moonlight shined off of thick red blood that covered the desks near the cupboard. He couldn't see much else from where he was, he was grateful for that as he dropped back down and hugged his knees. The fear taking him over completely as tears freely fell.   
"What are we going to do?" He asked Seoho, his voice weak.  
"We need to find the others and get out," Seoho pulled his phone out and began typing furiously.  
"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me," he hissed.  
"What?"  
Seoho held up his phone, showing Keonhee the 'NO SERVICE' displayed at the top of the mobile. Keonhee pulled his phone out, seeing the same thing.  
"We have to find everyone. We can't leave them behind," Seoho said as he pocketed his phone.  
"I agree," Keonhee's voice wavered as he tried putting on a brave face. He was scared but he couldn't abandon his friends. Seoho grabbed his hand and the two left the classroom, the eldest taking the lead. They were careful, walking slowly and listening out for footsteps or scraping. Keonhee whimpered, leading Seoho to pull them into an empty classroom, closing and locking the door behind them.  
"Did you hear something?" Keonhee asked, his tone full of fear. Seoho looked at him before pulling him into a hug.  
"I'm terrified," he admitted to the taller man. "And I know you are too. We'll get out, ok?"  
Keonhee wrapped his arms around Seoho, finding comfort in the other's embrace. Seoho pulled away, to look up at Keonhee.   
"On the off chance we don't make it out," Seoho said softly. "I just… um…"  
Keonhee frowned at him, wondering what he was trying to say. Seoho sighed before leaning up and kissing Keonhee's softly on the lips. The taller boy was stunned to say the least.  
"I know you have feelings for someone else. I just really wanted to tell you that I like you, a lot," Seoho said, his ears turning red as he looked away from Keonhee.  
Keonhee felt unsure what to do, his fears taking the back seat as he tried sorting out what just happened. He never realised the older one had feelings for him, it seemed surreal. He didn't have a chance to say anything in response as a noise in the back of the class startled them both.   
"Who's there?" Seoho asked, instinctively pushing Keonhee behind him. Two figures stood up, both seeming pretty shaken up.   
"We're contestants," one said. Seoho pulled his phone out and turned the flashlight on to see them clearer.   
"Same," he said back. "But something's happened. Something bad."  
"We know," said the other. "We thought it was a seeker but…"  
"We don't know who or what it was, didn't seem human. The way it talked, so we hid in here," the first one said.   
Seoho and Keonhee walked over to the other two, wanting to be closer so as to lower their voices. Seoho turned his light off and the four sat up against the wall, under the window.  
"I'm Seoho, this is Keonhee," Seoho said, he kept himself between the other contestant's and Keonhee.   
"Jungwoo," the first one said before pointing to the other. "This is Woojin."   
The PA system suddenly cracked, making all four jump.   
"̵̩̏E̴̲͝l̴̦̆e̸̟̐v̶͑͜ḙ̵̚ṅ̷͇ ̵͇̿ḫ̶̆ă̶͜v̴̱̋e̸̳ ̶͔͝b̵̠͋ẽ̶̻è̷͇n̵͖̚ ̷̙́f̴̡̎o̵̲͑u̸̻̐n̷̂͜d̸͔͋.̷̪̕"̸̝̐  
"Do you think it means it killed eleven?" Woojin asked.   
"Maybe," Seoho shivered. "How many did you two come in with?"  
"We had two other friends with us. Jeno was found by that person, that thing, he was killed in front of us," tears began falling from Jungwoo's eyes. "If I hadn't seen with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it but whatever it was, it changed into Jeno. It tried to attack us but we ran, and ended up losing track of Jaemin."  
"It changed?" Seoho asked, not sure if he heard correctly.  
"We can't trust anyone," Woojin said as he looked at Seoho, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I̷͕͐t̷͕̿ ̵̯̎c̷̳̗̃͌ŏ̶̰u̶̯͐l̶̜̓̒d̸͔͂̈́ ̵̥̩̉̚b̶̬̎e̴̳̓́ ̴̫̓ã̸̼n̶̞̐ý̴̥̼ǒ̷͉̮̈n̴͖͘̚ę̶̹̃."  
"What the fuck?' Jungwoo exclaimed as Woojin suddenly produced a knife. Seoho was quick to his feet, dragging Keonhee with him, both staring at shock. Woojin went to attack Jungwoo, the other man grabbing his wrists and stopping him.   
"What have you done to Woojin?" He shouted. Seoho grabbed a school chair, running off adrenaline as he brought the chair down on Woojin. The man went limp, slumping to the ground, allowing Jungwoo to get away from him. A strange darkness bubbled around him, making him slowly disappear.   
"Did you kill it?" Keonhee asked. Seoho put the chair down, not sure what was going on.   
"L̶͍͛ẹ̶͇̆e̸̜̅ ̴̻S̶͔͋e̵̥̣̍̋o̷̢̚h̴͖͘̕ȏ̵̩͈," the PA said. A shiver ran down Seoho's spine.   
"What the fuck?" He asked, looking up at the speaker.   
"̴̤͝Ṛ̷͌e̸͓̾̕a̶̪̍͗d̶̳͗ȳ̵͎ ̷̣̆̋o̵̙̥̓̽r̸͓̘̓͒ ̵̞̿n̴̨͒o̴̞̦͂t̶̞̬͛́.̴̜̐ ̴̘͒Ǐ̶̙̖ ̶͎̙̀͘a̵̩͙̓m̶͍͛ ̶̬c̵̩̭͒o̶͇̥͝m̷͖̗͊͋i̸̦͊ṉ̷̂̕ͅg̵̲̭̓̅.̴̢̻̊͝ ̸̼̑"̵͔̆͐  
Seoho grabbed Keonhee's hand, dragging the boy out of the classroom. Jungwoo followed close behind them. None of them sure where to go but knowing they needed to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Geonhak held back the moans the best he could as Dongju deepthroated him. The younger had insisted they find an empty room and play out a scenario of a student needing a better grade. Geonhak had tried to resist, as he did every time but Dongju knew what buttons to press to get his way. The older couldn't complain too much, he did enjoy every minute of it but the relationship was lacking something. He knew he needed to force the younger man to talk about their relationship, where Geonhak stood and if Dongju ever wanted to make it an official relationship or just keep it mostly physical. Geonhak grasped on Dongju's hair, feeling that all too familiar build up inside as he got closer to cumming. He looked down at Dongju, eyelids heavy with lust. He always loved seeing Dongju on his knees, swallowing his entire cock. Geonhak let out a deep groan as he came, his seed spilling into the back of Dongju's throat, Dongju swallowing it all before pulling away and panting. He looked up at Geonhak, a sly smile on his lips as he wiped away some drool.  
"Fuck I love you," Geonhak said, placing a hand on Dongju's cheek. The younger man glared at him.  
"Why do you always have to say that?" He asked, getting to his feet and dusting off his knees.  
"Because it's true," Geonhak stated. He knew full well Dongju hated when he said things like that, as if the younger man was adverse to romances and love.   
"Dongju," Geonhak started, keeping his tone gentle. "Where do I stand with you?"  
Dongju avoided his stare. "Why does it matter?" He asked. "Can't you just enjoy what we have?"  
"I'm not like that, I can't keep up just a physical relationship," Geonhak admitted as he pulled his pants up. He walked over to a desk and sat down. Dongju leaned up against the wall, still avoiding Geonhak's eyes.  
"I know you must feel something for me, otherwise you wouldn't act so jealous around Keonhee. I'm certain you are fully aware of his feelings towards me."  
This made Dongju look over at Geonhak. "So you're not oblivious to him?"  
"No, I just don't know how to deal with it right now," Geonhak admitted. "That's why I act ignorant to his flirting."  
Dongju frowned, before looking away again.  
"Look, Dongju, I need to know where I stand. Because if this is all just physical, I think we should put a stop to it. I don't want to continue with this sort of relationship, I want more."  
Dongju sighed, not looking too happy with Geonhak as he looked over at the older man again.   
"I don't know," was all he said.  
"We've been doing this for six months, how do you not know? You either want to be with me or not, what's hard about that?" Geonhak asked, losing his patients.   
"Look, the physical stuff is easy. I understand all that but feelings aren't. They're complicated and they hurt and I don't know. What if we try to be more and that still doesn't make you happy? What if I can't do the whole romance and dates and stuff?" Dongju half shouted. Geonhak let out a sigh as he got up and walked over to Dongju.   
"What if you realise I'm a horrible person because we decided to go beyond just the physical stuff?" He asked, looking at Geonhak with teared filled eyes.   
Geonhak pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.  
"There will never be a moment where I think you are a horrible person, Dongju. I've known you for long enough to know who you are. I know you try hard to hide who you are because you hate yourself but I don't hate you, I don't hate the side you show and I don't hate the side you try to hide. I'm not being careless when I say I love you. I say it because I mean it."  
Dongju wrapped his arms around Geonhak's torso, burying his face into the older's neck. They stayed like that, not moving when the PA crackled.   
""̵̩̏E̴̲͝l̴̦̆e̸̟̐v̶͑͜ḙ̵̚ṅ̷͇ ̵͇̿ḫ̶̆ă̶͜v̴̱̋e̸̳ ̶͔͝b̵̠͋ẽ̶̻è̷͇n̵͖̚ ̷̙́f̴̡̎o̵̲͑u̸̻̐n̷̂͜d̸͔͋.̷̪̕"̸̝̐  
"They're really tacking on the spookiness," Dongju said, his voice muffled by Geonhak.  
"I'm sorry," Geonhak offered quietly. "Maybe right now wasn't the right time to put all that out."  
Dongju shook his head. "It's ok. I know you've been trying to bring it up for a while now. Was wondering how long it would take for you to do it afterwards so I wouldn't distract you."  
Geonhak chuckled. "Yeah, took me a while to realise that's what you were doing."  
Dongju pulled away, looking into Geonhak's eyes. "I need time but I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I guess I'm just scared."  
Geonhak cupped Dongju's face, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss.   
"I do love you, Dongju. So much so that I want to be able to introduce you as my boyfriend to others."  
Dongju scoffed but still smiled at Geonhak. The PA crackled alive again.   
"L̶͍͛ẹ̶͇̆e̸̜̅ ̴̻S̶͔͋e̵̥̣̍̋o̷̢̚h̴͖͘̕ȏ̵̩͈."  
Both looked up at the speaker, confused about if they heard what they heard.   
"̴̤͝Ṛ̷͌e̸͓̾̕a̶̪̍͗d̶̳͗ȳ̵͎ ̷̣̆̋o̵̙̥̓̽r̸͓̘̓͒ ̵̞̿n̴̨͒o̴̞̦͂t̶̞̬͛́.̴̜̐ ̴̘͒Ǐ̶̙̖ ̶͎̙̀͘a̵̩͙̓m̶͍͛ ̶̬c̵̩̭͒o̶͇̥͝m̷͖̗͊͋i̸̦͊ṉ̷̂̕ͅg̵̲̭̓̅.̴̢̻̊͝ ̸̑."  
"Ok, that's a bit beyond creepy," Geonhak frowned.   
"Yeah, I mean, maybe it's just a part of it. I did have to sign our names up," Dongju shrugged. "Anyway, let's not worry about it. I have another roleplay I want to do."  
Geonhak rolled his eyes, but still allowed the younger man to drag him along throughout the school. They were careful not to run into any of the seekers, hiding whenever they heard someone else. Each time they hid, Dongju decided it was the best time to start kissing at Geonhak's neck, trying to make him moan. Geonhak was about ready to strangle the younger man but knew Dongju would just enjoy it.   
Finally the two reached the locker room and showers.   
"Let me guess, I'm the jock and you're the gay kid I bully because in reality I really just want to fuck you?" Geonhak asked, raising an eyebrow at Dongju.  
Dongju tsked. "I'm not that predictable. I'm the stalker who corners you in the shower and makes you realise how much you really want it."  
"Fuck, does that mean I have to shower?" Geonhak asked, not liking the idea as he remembered how cold school showers were.  
"Hmm," Dongju hummed in thought, tapping at his chin. Before he could answer a scream broke through the stillness of the room, drawing both of their attention as someone came crashing through, running into Dongju and knocking him to the ground.   
"Dongju, are you alright?" Geonhak asked, immediately at the younger man's side. The person who crashed into him scurried off of him, backing himself up away from them.   
"Myeong?" Dongju asked unsure, brow furrowed in worry. Sure enough it was his twin, looking at them wide-eyed, his cheek bleeding.   
"Ju!" He said, his voice filled with relief as he crawled back to his brother, pulling him into a tight and desperate hug. Another man came running into the room, his eyes wild, a grin etched across his face and a bloody blade in his hand. Geonhak frowned, recognising them instantly.   
"Giwook?" He asked, feeling unsure. Something was wrong. Giwook's attention snapped to Geonhak.   
"F̷̻͝o̸̙͙͌ȗ̵̹̱n̶̜͈͆̓d̶͚̂ ̷̮̓̊ỷ̸̗͓ö̴̯̾ụ̶̕," he said, his voice sounding wrong.   
"Be careful," Dongmyeong pleaded. "It's not Giwook."  
Giwook advanced on Geonhak, his head snapping sharply to the side. He lunged at the older man, Geonhak easily avoided the blade, grabbing onto Giwook's wrist and twisting it so the knife fell, clattering loudly on the ground. Giwook snarled. His movements were erratic, that of an untrained man or even that of someone running only on instinct. Geonhak was easily able to fight back, but he had reluctance in his movements. He didn't want to hurt his friend.   
"It's not Giwook," Dongmyeong desperately shouted. "Kill it!"  
Geonhak didn't understand but decided to trust Dongju's twin. He got Giwook into a choke hold, putting pressure onto his neck in a way he wouldn't normally do. Giwook fought back, nails digging sharply into Geonhak's skin before his body finally went limp. Geonhak let go, stepping back in disbelief of what he had just done. The disbelief turned into shock as darkness bubbled over Giwook's body, making him disappear.   
"What the fuck?" He exclaimed.   
"I don't know what that was," Dongmyeong cried as he desperately held onto Dongju's jacket. "But it killed Giwook and then it changed into him."  
The PA system crackled to life.  
"K̶̹̽͝i̷̛͔̎̆m̷̼̂̒̐ ̵̯͎̐͝G̸͈̓̚ě̴̯̣͌̕ó̷͎͕̐n̴͚̰̬̓͠h̷̢̨̙͊͊a̸̦͗ḱ̶̥͎̉̅. Ṛ̷͌e̸͓̾̕a̶̪̍͗d̶̳͗ȳ̵͎ ̷̣̆̋o̵̙̥̓̽r̸͓̘̓͒ ̵̞̿n̴̨͒o̴̞̦͂t̶̞̬͛́.̴̜̐ ̴̘͒Ǐ̶̙̖ ̶͎̙̀͘a̵̩͙̓m̶͍͛ ̶̬c̵̩̭͒o̶͇̥͝m̷͖̗͊͋i̸̦͊ṉ̷̂̕ͅg̵̓̅," the voice echoed in the empty shower room, amplifying its creepiness.  
"We need to leave," Geonhak helped the twins to their feet, Dongmyeong refusing to let go of his brother as he shook from fear.   
"Where are we going to go?" Dongju asked. "I have a feeling it's not going to be easy to escape."  
"We need to find a way out. If my name came over the PA after killing whatever that was, the same must be true for Seoho-Hyung. We need to hope they decided to try and find a way out. We can't stay," Geonhak grabbed hold of Dongju's free hand, leading the way as they left the shower room.   
Geonhak kept the lead, listening out for anyone and anything. He tried to remember the way they came in but the school's halls all looked the same in the dark. He started checking the numbers on the classroom doors, keeping track of them so he wouldn't cause them to walk in a circle. He started feeling confident in where they were going.  
As they walked, Geonhak was certain he could hear someone running from around the corner. He pressed Dongju and Dongmyeong to the wall, holding his finger to his lips. Dongmyeong clung onto his twin, still trembling slightly. Dongju put an arm around Dongmyeong, holding him close. Geonhak kept close to the corner, ready to fight if he needed to. Three figures ran around the corner, two holding hands as another followed them closely.   
"Seoho, Keonhee?" Geonhak asked, recognising the clothes. The two holding hands stopped suddenly, causing the third to run into them.  
"Sorry," they said.   
"Geonhak!" Seoho exclaimed happily. "We need to run."  
"R̵̭̠̃͆͝ű̶̧͍̈́n̴͉͇̘̓͝ ̴͎̱͊ͅr̶̢͇̝͛͂u̴̹̹̻͐̍̓n̵̢͈̲̑̚ ̶̢̞̦̍͐r̶̘̰̃̓͝u̶͚̼̓̋̑ņ̴̥̣́ ̴̱̳̮̄̌a̴̢̯̋̏̑w̵͎̞͕̋͂a̵̺͎̟͋͑y̴̭̅," a voiced called down the hall. "Ḧ̸̦̜̠ï̴̞͉d̷̤͗̔̽ͅe̸̫͌̇ ̴͎̎̂h̸̰̾̏͝i̶̫̹̘̎̓d̵͇̲͇̽è̵͕̭̚ ̵͖͍̖́͒h̶̬͐i̷͍̽ḏ̷̐͑e̸͓̊͜ ̶͙̲̝̎͐a̸̖͜w̸̻̭̋ạ̸̥̥̌y̷͎̬̌̈́̅͜."  
Geonhak grabbed Dongju's hand, pulling him and Dongmyeong along as Seoho, Keonhee and the other person went back to running.   
"We need to find Youngjo-hyung," Seoho said once Geonhak was matching his pace.   
"I have no idea where he could be," Geonhak responded.   
"Fuck," Seoho growled. "Still we can't leave him. We have to try."  
Geonhak couldn't argue with that. He just hoped Youngjo was safe and alive.   
"Hwanwoong took him somewhere to hook up, where would that be in a school?"  
The unknown person tripped, falling behind.   
"Fuck, Jungwoo!" Keonhee called out.  
"Keep running," Jungwoo called back as he got to his feet.  
"I̵̖̚ ̶̹̄̇̑c̵̣̈̈à̵̗̇ņ̴͙͌ ̷͙͈̗́̈͂s̴̻̼͇͑͌̓e̸̳͛̄͂ë̵̥́̐ ̸̧̩͆̕͝y̴͎͐͘o̵̡͔̻͊ų̵̓͜," the voice behind them said.   
"Seoho!" Geonhak shouted before he veered to a corridor to the right. Seoho was quick to react, following before Geonhak veered again into an opened room. Jungwoo's screams pierced the air. Seoho and Keonhee dashed into the room, closing the door and locking it.   
Geonhak and Seoho stacked up furniture against the door, hoping it would be enough to keep whatever was chasing them at bay.  
"I'm sorry about Jungwoo," Geonhak said softly.  
"Fuck, what are we meant to do?" Seoho asked. Geonhak looked at him and then over to Dongju, Dongmyeong and Keonhee who were all at the back of the room, sitting on the ground and huddling close.  
"I have no idea," Geonhak answered, feeling hopeless as he walked over to the back of the room and sat down beside Dongju. Seoho followed suit, sitting beside Keonhee. The five went silent, only sounds being panting from running.


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjo loved nothing more than having a warm naked body laying on top of his own. There was a comfort in the skin on skin contact. Their breathing harmonised as their bodies settled down from activities they had just been participating in. Youngjo wished they could have gone further, both wanting to but neither being prepared for it. The outcome ending up with them currently deciding on a date.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm free on the weekend," Hwanwoong murmured as he traced patterns on Youngjo's chest with his index finger.   
"I need to check my roster, but if I'm free too then what should we do?" Youngjo asked, his fingers lightly running up and down Hwanwoong's back.   
"It's cliche but I'm down for just seeing a movie and having dinner," Hwanwoong answered.  
"Sure, you pick the movie, I'll pick where we have dinner," Youngjo agreed with a smile as he looked down at the smaller man. Hwanwoong looked back up at him and smiled before pushing himself up, closing the small distance between their lips to kiss Youngjo.   
"I came here for something to do," Hwanwoong said. "Never thought I would leave with a date."  
Youngjo chuckled. "Neither."  
They went to kiss again when the PA crackled alive, taking their attention.   
"K̶̹̽͝i̷̛͔̎̆m̷̼̂̒̐ ̵̯͎̐͝G̸͈̓̚ě̴̯̣͌̕ó̷͎͕̐n̴͚̰̬̓͠h̷̢̨̙͊͊a̸̦͗ḱ̶̥͎̉̅. Ṛ̷͌e̸͓̾̕a̶̪̍͗d̶̳͗ȳ̵͎ ̷̣̆̋o̵̙̥̓̽r̸͓̘̓͒ ̵̞̿n̴̨͒o̴̞̦͂t̶̞̬͛́.̴̜̐ ̴̘͒Ǐ̶̙̖ ̶͎̙̀͘a̵̩͙̓m̶͍͛ ̶̬c̵̩̭͒o̶͇̥͝m̷͖̗͊͋i̸̦͊ṉ̷̂̕ͅg̵̓̅," echoed eerily in the small room.  
"Ok, I could ignore it when it said Seoho's name cause I thought it was a part of the game but I'm starting to get a bad feeling," Youngjo said.   
"I mean, maybe it's a coincidence that the names so far have been two of your friends," Hwanwoong shrugged, not sounding too convinced with his own argument.  
"I think we should go find everyone."  
Hwanwoong silently agreed, getting off of Youngjo and finding his clothes. Youngjo followed suit, both quickly getting dressed. Youngjo checked his phone once all their clothes were back on their bodies but saw the lack of service.   
"No service," he commented, receiving a frown from Hwanwoong.   
"Shouldn't be. I never had that problem down here and I doubt much has changed."  
This just cemented the bad feeling growing inside of Youngjo. The two left the small room, making their way back upstairs to the ground floor. Youngjo wasn't too sure where to find his friends, still he couldn't stay in that little room with Hwanwoong while feeling an overwhelming dread that something bad was happening.   
They heard banging, coming from down the corridor. The two remained cautious as they made their way towards the sound, Hwanwoong clinging onto Youngjo's hand.  
"Are you ok?" Youngjo asked.   
"It's just this feeling, fear maybe," Hwanwoong replied quietly. Youngjo nodded, understanding. He also felt fearful. Something was wrong. He tightened his grip on Hwanwoong's hand momentarily, trying to offer some reassurance.   
"What's that?" Hwanwoong pointed ahead of them. Under the moonlight coming from the windows, they could see a person laying down against a set of stairs. Both froze in place before Youngjo decided to walk over to the person, to see if they were ok. Hwanwoong held him back, not willing to go forward but also not willing to let go of Youngjo's hand.   
"We should see if they are ok," Youngjo explained. Reluctantly, Hwanwoong followed. The moonlight reflected off of a red liquid around the body, a metallic smell strong in the air. Youngjo knew straight away it was blood, he stepped around it. Dread filled him entirely when he recognised the clothes.   
"Yonghoon-hyung," he said softly. He crouched down, pushing brown hair out of his friend's face. Youngjo was in shock, he only saw Yonghoon hours before when they arrived together. They had been in different groups for the twins contest of whose group can win but still, the two groups were close in a way, Yonghoon and Youngjo moreso as the two eldest. Youngjo could feel tears welling up as he stared down into Yonghoon's lifeless eyes. Gently, he closed his friend's eyelids.  
"Was he your friend?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo nodded as he stood back up. Hwanwoong pulled him into a hug, offering a quiet comfort. It didn't last long as the banging got louder.   
"Stay behind me," Youngjo said, taking Hwanwoong's hand and leading them towards the sound. They kept themselves low to the ground as they got closer, they could see someone banging at a closed door. They were dressed in familiar clothes, blade in one hand as the other was closed into a fist and hitting a door.   
"Dongmyeong~ Come on, it's me Yonghoon," they said, making Youngjo's eyes widen. He could see their face, it truly looked like Yonghoon but that was impossible. His friend was lying dead not too far from them. Before he could react, Hwanwoong dashed past him, flicking a blade out and jumping onto the other Yonghoon's back. He yelled as he jammed the blade into the man's neck, stabbing it in quickly. The other Yonghoon collapsed to the ground, his body becoming covered in a bubbly darkness as it disappeared.   
Stunned, Youngjo looked from the disappearing body to Hwanwoong, who flicked his blade away, pocketing it and looking back at Youngjo.  
"What the fuck?" Youngjo asked, standing up straight and still staring at Hwanwoong.   
"Um… it's hard to explain," Hwanwoong offered weakly.   
"Try me."  
"That thing," Hwanwoong gestured at the spot where the body had been. "I don't technically know what they are, I call them mimics. They can take on anyone's form, typically people they've killed. I've seen them before, a few years back. They killed my friends and no one believed me. They thought I was traumatised. Since then, I've been trying to hunt them down. There were a few murders recently, where the victims were seen alive after the supposed time of death. I had a feeling this event might draw them in."  
"Why didn't you say anything before? If these creatures are killing everyone, you must have known that scream we heard was someone being killed," Youngjo said, frowning down at Hwanwoong.  
"I didn't know if I would survive this and it's been a long time since anyone showed any real interest in me. I'm sorry, I was going off desires," Hwanwoong couldn't look at Youngjo.   
Youngjo sighed. "I can't say I wouldn't do the same."  
Hwanwoong looked back at Youngjo, surprised before giving a small smile. A noise from the door made Hwanwoong jump, and he went to Youngjo's side. Any bravery from killing the mimic seemingly gone. They waited as the noises continued, sounding like furniture being moved before the door finally opened, revealing Geonhak and Seoho.  
"Youngjo-hyung!" Geonhak grinned with happiness and relief. Seoho seemed more skeptical.   
"How do we know it's really Youngjo-hyung?" He asked.   
"Mimics can't replicate memories," Hwanwoong answered. "Ask him anything that he would know and he should be able to answer it."  
"How do we know you're not also a… mimic?" Seoho frowned.   
Youngjo rolled his eyes. "Just let us in before another comes along and kills us while we're trying to figure out whose who."  
"T̵͉̯̼̂̄̽͗ó̵̬͝o̸̼͗̋̿̍ ̴̰̘̏͜l̷̡̠͎̗̈́͝ą̷͔̎͜ț̸̻͆͛̋́ͅê̴̟͎̾̉," a voice disturbed the quiet around them, making a shiver violently run up Youngjo's spine. They all looked down the corridor, seeing a figure standing down at the end. Moonlight illuminated him. He had a familiarity to him but Youngjo couldn't pick out why at that distance.   
Hwanwoong flicked out his blade again. "You all need to run!" He shouted before dashing towards the figure. Geonhak dashed back into the room, coming out with Dongju, Dongmyeong and Keonhee.   
"You all go ahead, I can't leave Hwanwoong behind," Youngjo said.   
"Seoho-hyung, look after our dongsaengs," Geonhak commanded. Seoho went to argue but Keonhee tugged at his hand.   
"You two better not die," Seoho hissed before the four men ran off.   
"You don't need to stay," Youngjo said as he picked up the Yonghoon mimic's knife.   
"As if I'm letting you die," Geonhak retorted. The two ran towards the mimic. Hwanwoong had reached it, dropping into a skid to get behind it, only narrowly missing getting hit by its blade. The mimic followed Hwanwoong, ignoring the other two heading towards it. It began swiping at Hwanwoong who was easily able to dodge but unable to fight back, having no openings to do so. Geonhak was ahead of Youngjo, he rammed into the mimic and caused it to drop its blade as it stumbled forward onto the ground. It turned itself around as Youngjo went to attack it, making him stop in his tracks.   
"Seoho?" He said in disbelief. He had just seen him a moment ago and he was still very much alive. Hwanwoong ended up stabbing the mimic, in that moment where it was staring at Youngjo with an eerie grin spreading across its lips. The darkness appeared to make it disappear.   
"Why did it have Seoho's face?" Youngjo asked, his tone harsher than he expected as he looked at Hwanwoong.   
"Either Seoho is dead, and the one who you let leave is a mimic or it encountered Seoho and took its form. They can do that, though it is a lot rarer than taking the form of someone they've killed," Hwanwoong explained.   
"Fuck," Geonhak said as he looked back down the hall. Seoho and the others were long gone.   
"Did we just leave our friends with a monster?" He asked. Youngjo felt the blood drain from his face.   
"We need to go catch up with them now," Youngjo said. Hwanwoong and Geonhak nodded in agreement. The three ran down the corridor, heading in the direction the others went. Youngjo prayed to God his friends were safe but an overwhelming doubt was swelling inside of him, eating him up inside. He tried to ignore it, it wasn't helpful. He needed to believe that they would find their friends in time.


	5. Chapter 5

The PA system crackled alive, almost making Keonhee stumble as he ran.   
"Y̸̹̒ḙ̶̟͗o̴̦̚ ̶͍̮̆H̵̛͉̳ẅ̶̫́̐ą̴͓̇ñ̵̠w̶̗͂ͅó̴̬̣͑o̶̳͎̊͌ǹ̷͎̃ģ̴̘̆̈́.̶̥̯̊̕ ̸̜̐́Ẅ̵̧͖́e̶͙͝ ̸̘̳͝h̶̘͑̍a̶͓͙̐v̸̗̟̔͗e̴̘͋ ̷̹͌͠b̴͓̬͂͘ë̷̮̀͜e̵̹͗͊ṋ̵̐͠ ̴̥̔̆w̵̯͛̅a̴͈̎i̶̝͝t̵̮͎̆i̷̼̐̊n̴͓͉̆̏g̷̗͑ ̵͔͓͌̅f̸̛̺o̴͖̔͂ř̷̦ ̴̻͎̈̽y̴̜͂ő̵̡̬u̵̦̬͗."  
Now this did make Keonhee stumble. So far the messages directed to someone said 'Ready or not, I am coming.' but this time the message was different.  
"Keonhee," Seoho shouted, grabbing Keonhee's hand as he ran past, making the taller boy get back up and continue running. "We can't slow down."  
"Where are we even going?" Keonhee asked, but there was no answer because none of them knew. Their instincts told them to run and not stop because their lives depended on it. After a while, they found themselves in the auditorium, much to their surprise. The large room was empty, their footsteps echoing around them. They slowed down to a walk, all panting from running as they tried to figure out what to do next.   
"This is where we started right?" Keonhee asked. "There's doors that lead outside."  
"Over here," Dongju walked over to a set of doors, still holding onto Dongmyeong's hand. Keonhee and Seoho followed. They tried their best to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
"Is it locked?" Keonhee asked.  
"I think it's blocked," Seoho answered as he peered through the door's windows. "I can't see a thing."  
"Maybe we should try smashing a window to get out," Dongju suggested.   
"We tried that," Dongmyeong said. "Giwook and I, we saw someone get killed and he decided to try breaking the window for us to escape when we couldn't find the exit but it wouldn't break."  
"Great," Seoho sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "So now what? We could try and find another exit but I have a feeling it will also be blocked."  
"How about the roof?" Keonhee shrugged, unsure with his own suggestion. "We have no signal inside the building, but if we get to the roof we should have a signal, right?"  
"Might be our only choice," Dongju said, Dongmyeong nodding in agreement.   
"Alright, but we need to be careful," Seoho took the lead, leading the others back out of the auditorium. They went slowly, knowing that the more they ran, the more exhausted they would get. It didn't take them long to find a set of stairs heading upwards. Keonhee touched the railings as they began ascending, only to feel something wet under his palm. Pulling it away, he froze up as he could see the dark red blood in the limited lighting. His breathing became quick and erratic as he was transfixed on his hand.  
"Keonhee?" Came Seoho's calming voice, pulling Keonhee from the trance. Seoho stood in front of him, putting a handkerchief onto his hand and wiping the blood away.   
"Don't touch anything, ok?" Seoho smiled but Keonhee could tell it was forced. It was impossible to be smiling in this situation but Seoho was doing his best to calm the taller man down. Seoho took Keonhee's now clean hand and led him upstairs, following after the twins who went ahead of them. Keonhee enjoyed the warmth that came from Seoho's hand, it made him feel grounded in a way. Keeping him sane in this insane situation. He gave it a squeeze, making Seoho look back at him at first concerned. Keonhee smiled at him, making the older man give back a soft small smile before squeezing Keonhee's hand in return. Keonhee was grateful when Seoho turned to face forward again, not seeing how red Keonhee's face was becoming as for the first time, he became truly aware of the man before him.   
Keonhee had known Seoho for years, for as long as he had known the twins but in that entire time, he had never thought of the older man as anything but a friend. Now his mind was going almost haywire. The whole night since Seoho's confession, Keonhee had slowly started seeing him in a whole different light. The way he protected and tried his best to calm Keonhee throughout the whole ordeal, even though he was just as terrified, it made Keonhee's heart beat faster.   
"Seoho-hyung?"   
Seoho looked back at Keonhee.  
"Everything ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just, if we get out of this alive, let's go on a date," Keonhee could feel his heart beating even faster with nervousness. Seoho smiled and pulled Keonhee into a hug.   
"I would love that," he said softly.   
"I get we're in a life and death situation but could you guys make it a little harder for the death part?" Dongju called down to them.   
Seoho let Keonhee go and the two were about to continue when a voice at the bottom of stairs called to them.   
"Guys," the deep voice said, making them all look down to see Geonhak.   
"Geonhak-hyung," Keonhee beamed, smiling for a moment before it faltered. "Where are Youngjo-hyung and Hwanwoong?"  
"We got separated," Geonhak answered. Dongju came running down the stairs, jumping at Geonhak for a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're ok," he said, burying his face into Geonhak's neck. Keonhee frowned as he watched Geonhak hugged Dongju back, his arms seemed stiff, like he didn't know exactly what to do during a hug.   
"I'm glad you are too," he said.   
"We shouldn't stop," Seoho stated. "We should keep heading up."  
"Why up?" Geonhak asked as Dongju let go of him.   
"We're hoping we can get a mobile signal on the roof," Dongju answered. He took Geonhak's hand and led him up the stairs back to Dongmyeong, taking his twin's hand as well.   
"Something isn't right," Keonhee said softly so only Seoho would hear.  
"I feel it too," Seoho agreed. "That's not Geonhak."  
"What do we do?"   
"Are you two coming?" Dongju called back at them, noticing that neither had moved.  
"We need to separate him from the twin," Seoho answered before the two started heading up the stairs, following as close as they could to the others.   
The second floor of the school was eerily quiet. The only sound being their footsteps. They came across bodies spread about, other competitors who didn't have the same luck as they did, Keonhee held tightly onto Seoho's hand, trying his best to focus only on the other man and not the death that surrounded them. They were both trying to think of how to get Geonhak away from the twins. So long as he was next to them, they were in danger. Keonhee and Seoho, with one hundred percent certainty, knew there was no way that was their friend.   
"Geonhak," Seoho called out. Geonhak looked back at him confused.   
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
"We should find a room to hide Keonhee, Dongju and Dongmyeong in, all of us together just puts us more in danger and we're the only two who can really fight out of everyone," Seoho said.   
"It's not a bad idea," Dongju voiced. "I don't think Myeong can really handle any more of this. Would be better for us to rest and you two can go ahead."  
Keonhee looked at Seoho, concerned at the idea the older one had come up with.   
"Let's go in here," Dongju suggested, pointing into an empty classroom. They all entered, making sure it was indeed empty. Dongju and Dongmyeong moved a few desks around, creating a small hiding spot and sat down, huddling together. Keonhee was more reluctant to let Seoho leave with Geonhak, more conscious that the Geonhak with them wasn't really his youngest hyung.   
"I'll be fine," Seoho said, trying to reassure Keonhee but it did little to help. Seoho pulled Keonhee into another hug, holding him tightly.   
"I'll come back to you, I promise," he whispered softly into Keonhee's ear. He pulled back, looking up at Keonhee with a small smile. He went to kiss Keonhee, the taller man being more than happy to accept when he saw a glint of moonlight off something shiny behind Seoho, where Geonhak was standing. His mind went immediately to blade as he forced Seoho to move, putting himself in the way of the knife instead. What felt like a strong tingling sensation hit Keonhee in the back, before it began to burn intensely. Keonhee's eyes went wide at the pain before shock took over his body, numbing him to it.   
"Keonhee!" Seoho yelled as the taller man fell to his knees.   
Geonhak tsked behind him. "C̵̨̽o̷̧͆n̶̛̩ș̵͓̉̌i̵̧͖̇d̷͇̻͐͌e̷̮r̶̤̠͑̔ ̸̫̩̓̍ŷ̸͉̞o̶͖͘ư̸̟r̵̦ͅs̸̠̄̇e̷̡͆̀l̶̢͋͝f̸̺̮͗͠ ̵͇̑̒l̴̳̎́ụ̸̈́c̷̱̣̚k̶̰̆ŷ̸͓̘ ̷̮͌ḣ̸̩͐ë̴̺̫́'̵̫̃ͅş̶̍ ̸̛̞t̷͚͍͛̉a̵̯̔l̶̪̚l̸̠̀̐e̷̹̾r̴̠̯̃ ̴̺͊̕ẗ̴̡͖́h̸̨͎͂̽a̸̘̅ǹ̸͚̞̉ ̸̺͛y̵̰̩o̵͈̳̊u̷̞͗͘,̶̲̤̒ ̷̛̭̰͝L̷̩͙̂ë̷͈́̓e̵̯̔͗ ̴͕͒̅S̷̪͚̐͝ē̵͓ő̵͓̬ḣ̸̥̝o̴̪̤͌," Geonhak said, his voice going weird as he pulled his blade out of Keonhee's back. Keonhee felt like his body was shutting down, unable to cope with the fact he had been stabbed. He wasn't sure if it was fatal or if he was going to be ok but he could feel his back getting wet.   
"You fucking bastard!" Seoho growled as he lunged at Geonhak. The two fought, ending with Geonhak overpowering Seoho, forcing him to the ground and sitting on top. Geonhak went to bring the blade down into Seoho's chest, only to be stopped by Seoho who held his wrists, struggling to keep the doppelganger from stabbing him.   
"Y̶̡̑o̴͙͝u̸̼͊ ̶̧̈́c̴̞̑a̸͔͒n̷̜̽'̸͓͐t̷̛̠ ̴̤̈́e̴͔͌s̴̨͒c̶͔̕a̷͚̓p̷͔͒è̸ͅ,̸͈̃ ̸͖͘L̶̼̏é̵̻è̴͔ ̸̛͖Ș̷̆ẻ̷̗ö̷͚́h̴̳͌ọ̸̆," Geonhak said, a twisted, evil grin spreading across his face.   
Keonhee felt helpless, unable to do a thing as he watched the fake Geonhak slowly overpower Seoho. His body simply refused to listen to him as he screamed at it to just move. To do anything to save Seoho but instead he was forced to watch. That was until everything went dizzy around him and he fell forward as the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Geonhak ran like mad through the school, Youngjo and Hwanwoong tailing behind. None of them knew where the others would have gone but they had come across a handkerchief on the stairs leading up. Geonhak had recognised it easily from the small embroiled squirrels, it had been a gag gift he had given Seoho. Unsurprisingly, Seoho carried them everywhere, finding them to be useful. The blood on the thin fabric made them all worried as they began heading up the stairs. They made it onto the second floor when they heard yelling.   
"That's Dongju," Geonhak said, knowing the sound of his lover's voice. No one questioned him, all deciding to head in that direction. They ran past an open door, hearing someone crying inside. Geonhak was the first to duck back, entering the room slowly in a defensive stance, in case of a trap. What he saw made his entire body go cold. Keonhee was lying on the ground on his back, Seoho sobbing into his body. Blood pooled under Keonhee.   
Geonhak's eyes next fell on Dongju, who was now wielding a knife, pointing it in his direction. A broken chair at his feet and a terrified look on his face. Youngjo and Hwanwoong soon appeared beside Geonhak, this didn't seem to lessen Dongju's fear.   
"Keonhee!" Youngjo said, making a step towards their fallen friend only to be forced to back off as Dongju aimed the knife in his direction.   
"I'm not going to let you hurt another one of my friends," Dongju said, his voice wavering.  
"It's us, we promise," Geonhak said. "What happened?"   
"I thought it was you," tears fell from Dongju's eyes as he collapsed to his knees, the knife clattering to the ground beside him. Geonhak immediately went to the younger man, pulling him into a hug as he cried loudly.   
"S̸̼̆ỏ̵͈ṉ̴̉ ̸̛̳D̸̙͂ọ̸̎n̵̝̅g̶͙̍j̷͎̿ủ̷͇,̸͕̊ ̶̫r̴͎̊e̶̛ͅḁ̶̕d̸̗͋ÿ̵͇́ ̸͉o̷͚̒r̶̮̈́ ̴͍̃n̴͈̈o̷̻͝t̷̡̂,̵̢̂ ̸̫̍I̸̼̊ ̸̛̤a̸̫̐m̵̻͛ ̶̈ͅc̸̘̉o̴̳͝m̵̱̓ị̵̛n̵̉͜g̴̥̾," echoed through the room as the PA system came alive.   
"I had to kill it," Dongju sobbed, holding back his tears. "But it was you and I almost couldn't. I almost let Seoho-hyung get killed."  
"But you didn't, ok? He's alive," Geonhak tried to reassure him.   
"But Keonhee-hyung...:" Dongju trailed off, unable to contain the tears for long. He buried his face in Geonhak's neck.   
"We need to keep moving and we need to stick together. If they made a Seoho and Geonhak clone, it could mean anyone who kills mimic gets their likeness taken," Hwanwoong said.   
"So you and Dongju might have doppelgangers around?" Youngjo asked. "We definitely need to stay together."  
Geonhak got to his feet, bringing Dongju with him. Dongmyeong came over to them, pulling his brother out of Geonhak's arms and into his own. Geonhak understood why. He couldn't protect them while holding onto Dongju despite how much he wanted to. Youngjo went over to Seoho.  
"Seoho, we need to go," he said softly. Seoho looked up at him with puffy red eyes.   
"I'm not leaving him," he half yelled, his voice sounding strained. Youngjo knelt on Keonhee's other side, taking his wrist and holding it with two fingers.   
"I'm sorry, Seoho. I can't feel a pulse," Youngjo said, placing his hand on Seoho's shoulder. Seoho shrugged it off as he glared at his hyung.   
"He can't be dead," Seoho argued.   
"Seoho-hyung," Geonhak said as he approached him. "I'm sorry, we need to go."  
He took hold of Seoho's arm, forcing him up to his feet. Seoho desperately held onto Keonhee's shirt but had to let him go.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Keonhee," Seoho murmured as he looked down at their deceased friend.   
"Come on," Geonhak kept his tone gentle. The group left the room, a gloominess falling upon them all.   
"Where were you heading?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"To the roof," Dongmyeong answered. "We figure we would get a mobile signal up there."  
"Not a bad idea," Hwanwoong muttered to himself as he held his chin in thought. "But we have no idea how they are blocking the signal. The roof may just be as much of a dead zone as the rest of the school. There is another way out of the school. In the basement, there's this tunnel. It's not well known to anyone so I don't think it'll be blocked."  
"So our options are going up or going down?" Geonhak sucked at his teeth in thought.   
"We'll go up," Seoho said, tone assertive as he began walking ahead of them.  
"There will be no way to argue with him right now will there?" Hwanwoong asked, looking from Youngjo to Geonhak.   
"He's hurting. We all are but I get why he's being hit the hardest, we'll go to the roof and take our chance."  
They found another set of stairs and headed up to the third floor. The floor was empty and quiet, no one in sight. Hwanwoong took the lead, knowing exactly where to go to get roof access. Seoho started trailing behind, walking beside Geonhak, the twins in front of them and Youngjo beside Hwanwoong.   
"How are you holding up?" Geonhak asked.   
"It should have been me. The mimic was aiming for me, and Keonhee must have seen him, we were hugging and he turned us around," Seoho wiped his eyes. "I should have been the one lying there."  
"Seoho-hyung, try not to think about it that way. Keonhee sacrificed his life for you and when we get out of here, we will honour that memory of him," Geonhak placed a hand on Seoho's back. Seoho looked at him, trying to smile but failing so he looked away.   
A somber quiet fell upon the group as they continued on, their footsteps being the only sounds. They made it to the roof access without any trouble, much to everyone's surprise. Youngjo pulled the door open, stepping aside and letting Geonhak go through first, in case there was a mimic on the roof. Geonhak had the best chance to fight. Hwanwoong followed close behind him. There was no one else on the roof.   
Geonhak looked around as the rest came through the door. The first thing he noticed was the darkness that surrounded the building. He looked out to what should have been the city but saw only a void of black. Looking up to what should have been a nearly clear sky also was just darkness. No stars, no moons.  
"What the fuck?" He said out loud. "Where the fuck are we?"   
The rest were also in shock, as a realisation settled over them. All but Hwanwoong who barely seem to even notice. Geonhak frowned at the younger man. He appeared to be avoiding Geonhak's gaze, seeming to be waiting for the others to want to leave.   
"What do you know?" Geonhak asked, directing his anger at Hwanwoong. "You're hiding something."  
Hwanwoong looked up at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Bullshit, why aren't you surprised? You know more than you are letting on so I'll ask again, what do you know?" Geonhak's tone went lower, almost deadly as he stalked over to the shorter man. Hwanwoong stepped back on instinct.   
"Geonhak," Youngjo said, a warning in his tone.   
"Youngjo-hyung, start thinking with your head, not what is in your pants. There's something wrong about Hwanwoong. We all heard the message to him. 'We have been waiting for you'. What the fuck did that mean?" Geonhak growled, taking another step forward, forcing Hwanwoong back again. He hit the fence surrounding the roof. Geonhak took the last few steps forward, grabbing Hwanwoong by the front of his shirt.  
"Start speaking, now."  
"Fine!" Hwanwoong yelled, pulling Geonhak's hand off his shirt. "Let me show you. Step back."  
Geonhak did as told. Hwanwoong pulled out his knife, making Geonhak step back again. Hwanwoong flicked it open before running it against his wrist. He held it up, showing as a darkness bubbled over the cut, sealing it up.  
"I'm a mimic. Except I'm different and I don't know why. When I killed the original Yeo Hwanwoong, I was only meant to take his form. It's how we live. Memories aren't transferred but somehow, his were. I woke up with his consciousness mingling with my own, my hand holding onto a blade that was stuck in his body. Do you know what it's like? Seeing yourself dead and realising that you aren't you. Those memories aren't yours and yet you have them, every single thought in my head was from him but I wasn't him. Yet I felt it all, his happiness, his sadness, his fears and his anger. Hwanwoong had goals and dreams, someone he loved who was killed the same night he was. Now I exist in his place, I don't belong in this world as I am and all that anger he felt, I feel so I've been hunting those like me," Hwanwoong explained as he closed his knife back up and pocketed it.   
"So you're just a monster like the rest of them?" Seoho asked as he stepped forward, anger present in his tone and expression.  
"If you want to see it that way, so be it, except I'm the only thing that will keep you all safe. There is a way out of here, to get beyond all this. Hwanwoong went to this school, his memories tell me there is a tunnel. It shouldn't be blocked, which means we should be able to pass through and end up back in the real world."  
"And what if it's just a trap you want to walk us into?" Seoho yelled.   
"Then stay up here and die like that friend of yours," Hwanwoong growled. Seoho screamed, running at Hwanwoong and punching him in the face. Hwanwoong, unaffected by the punch, kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back. The two went to attack each other before Geonhak grabbed Seoho as Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong.   
"This isn't helping!" Youngjo yelled at them both. "We have two choices. Figure this out alone or listen to Hwanwoong. He's already killed two of those creatures. I don't see a reason why he would do that if he's in league with them. He's had more than enough chances to kill the rest of us."  
"I think we should listen to Youngjo-hyung," Dongju spoke up before sniffling. "It's true. Hwanwoong has had enough chances to kill us but hasn't and we have nothing to lose in trusting him."  
"Except our lives," Seoho shouted at Dongju as he struggled against Geonhak's grip.   
"Which we could lose without him as well. It's not exactly a win-win situation for any of us but at this point, we have no choice," Geonhak argued. He finally let Seoho go. Seoho dropped to the ground, not looking at anyone. Youngjo let go of Hwanwoong who brushed his clothes off.   
"The longer we stay up here, the more likely they will find us," Hwanwoong said as he walked past Seoho and back towards the door. "I know you won't take my advice, but leave him if you want to live. His emotions will kill you all."   
Hwanwoong disappeared through the door, heading back inside.   
"Bastard," Seoho hissed as he looked up.   
"Come on, Seoho. We're not going to abandon you, but we need to hold some trust if we want any chance to leave this place alive," Youngjo said, before following after Hwanwoong. Dongju and Dongmyeong were the next two to head through, leaving Seoho and Geonhak alone.   
"We can't trust him," Seoho said as he got himself off the ground.  
"We might have no choice, Seoho-hyung."  
Seoho growled under his breath, finally following after the others. Geonhak stayed close to him, a feeling of anxiety swelling deep in his gut. The night wasn't any close to over, not by a longshot.


	7. Chapter 7

Hwanwoong's mind was itchy. It had been all night but right now it was getting worse. He never understood what caused it but he had his theories. Mimics were like bee drones, they all served a queen and he believed the itchiness was the queen calling to her subjects. He had plans to destroy the queen, hoping it would destroy all the mimics in the school. He wondered if it would also destroy him. This wasn't his group but the queen had some pull on him.   
"Hwanwoong," Youngjo said, pulling the mimic from his thoughts. He looked up at Youngjo as they walked.   
"I'm sorry, for what I said back there to your friend. I know it was out of line. I can be callous. I might have human emotions but at the same time, I'm still one of those creatures," Hwanwoong said as he looked back in front of him.   
"I know you're not human but I don't see you as one of them either. You shouldn't either."  
Hwanwoong smiled to himself but didn't say another thing in return. He wanted to ask if Youngjo wanted to never see him again if they made it out alive but chose against it. Something about the thought of being with Youngjo if they all survived helped fuel him in a way.   
As they made their way down to the second floor, the itchiness in his mind got worse. He held onto his head, gritting his teeth as it bordered on painful.  
"Are you ok?" Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong couldn't answer, his head felt like it could explode. This worried him as he wondered if his mimic side was trying to win over his human side. He tried to block it but that made it worse, so instead he allowed it in, to see what it was and to see if it would stop the pain. The pain and itchiness subsided, now thoughts entered his mind. None of which made sense.   
"Keep ending ominous nightmares, he envies emotions," he whispered as the words entered his mind. "Insects scream. Abandoned life, it's very empty."  
"What?" Confusion was present in Youngjo's voice.   
"I don't know. It's just repeating in my head," Hwanwoong said. "Barely a wisp of a voice, just saying those words over and over."  
"Maybe he's going mental and becoming a proper mimic," Seoho suggested, his voice sounding like venom. Hwanwoong looked up at him with a glare.  
"If I do, I hope you are the first one I kill," Hwanwoong growled.  
"Whoa, ok, no. You two sort your shit out," Youngjo said. "We have enough problems without you two fighting. Seoho, I get you're upset. We all are. And Hwanwoong, enough ok? You don't need to be like this, it's not helping."  
Hwanwoong sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."  
"You know what, I don't fucking care anymore," Seoho walked down the stairs, past them all. "You all can go with him but I'm finding my own way out. I'm not trusting this creature."  
"Seoho-hyung, be reasonable," Geonhak said as he chased after Seoho. The two disappeared down the corridor out of sight of the others on the stairs.   
"We should follow after them," Dongju said, voice hoarse, as he and Dongmyeong walked past Youngjo and Hwanwoong and after the other two.   
"You should go after your friends," Hwanwoong said quietly.   
"Seoho isn't normally like this," Youngjo stated. "Don't take it to heart. He needs time and at the moment, he's directing his anger at you cause he has no one else to direct it at. Not saying that's it's right for him to do it, just…"  
"It's fine, Youngjo," Hwanwoong made his way down the steps. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I was in his shoes once. Well, I suppose it's more like the original Hwanwoong was."  
He went down the corridor after the others, Youngjo following close behind. Hwanwoong frowned, the others had gone further away than he expected but he figured Seoho refused to stop. He quickened his steps, hoping to catch up with the group soon, an uneasy feeling in his gut.   
A yell caught their attention. They both ran in the direction the scream came from, rounding the corner to see Geonhak holding back a man. Dongju and Dongmyeong were hiding in a classroom, Hwanwoong just able to see them and Seoho was on the ground near Geonhak, holding onto his arm. Hwanwoong pulled his knife out, flicking it open and charging at the stranger. Geonhak pushed them away, allowing for Hwanwoong to ram them to the ground and bring the knife down upon them, before he stopped in his tracks.   
"Mingi?" He asked, uncertainty making his voice waver. He was unable to believe the man who was currently underneath him was really there.   
"Woongie-hyung?" Mingi said in return, voice quiet and sounding in disbelief as well.   
"No, no, you're dead. I saw you die. You're a mimic," Hwanwoong stated but he was still unable to move.   
The expression on Mingi's face changed quickly, an evil grin spreading across his face.   
"S̷͔͔͋o̸̢̼͑̚ ̵̞̜͆͛ä̷̼́ṛ̸̻̀͝ḙ̷̊ ̴̖͙̈́ẏ̶͚̊o̴͈̯͆u̵̗͔̍," his voice was distorted but still held familiar tones that resonated inside Hwanwoong. "J̸̖̐ŏ̵̮͆ĭ̸̲̃n̵̛̰͖̆ ̵̝̝̋͝m̴̮̫̅̍e̸̡̾,̴̠̞̚͝ ̷͜͠Ẉ̴̈́͝o̷͓o̵̩̻̒ṉ̷͚̊g̷̉ͅi̵̹͌ḝ̷̹-̸̛̝h̵̛̝̘͆ȳ̴̹̦ǔ̷̥̤̍n̸̠͍̕g̷̠ ̵͎̈̎a̶̮̖͐́ņ̸d̴̟̯͌ ̵̪͖̔y̶̬̿̉ȏ̶͔̅ǔ̴̯͈̚ ̶͍̲w̶̡̹͒i̸̧̻̎l̵̛͇̙̋l̵̳̜͋ ̷͊͜͝b̵̫̃̉e̵̦̳͘͠ ̷̹̞̎͐w̷͓̱̿ĭ̷̱t̸̠͌h̶̺̣͊͑ ̵̛̫̽y̶̤̩̾o̸͓̍u̴̮̓̐ṟ̴͙͌ ̶̈́͜b̷̬̈́̏e̵̲̲̕ļ̸̺̐͠o̵͕̳̾̚v̸̭͖e̴̅̆͜d̵̛̞ ̵̛͇̆ạ̵̄̆g̴̛͍ã̷̗͝i̸̘͎͝n̸͙̔͠.̶͙̽"  
Hwanwoong hesitated. Before him was the man he, no, the original Hwanwoong, loved deeply. Those feelings still stirred around inside of him.   
"You're not him!" Hwanwoong yelled. "You can't tempt me!"  
"Ä̶͈̭́n̶̳͚̈̉d̴̰̈ ̴̥̔y̵̻͋͝o̷̩̰͂͒u̵͇͇̾̾'̴̢̖̍r̵̫͝e̶̘̟̕ ̶̟͘n̴͕̾̃o̶̲̾̔t̸̘͓̄͠ ̵̲̏́H̷̖̤̊w̶̮̤͂̿a̸̝̓̊ņ̴͐w̴̮͒̈́ö̸͚̺́ǫ̴̼̀̓ǹ̸̗g̸͉͛ ̸͉̼͌ä̵̹n̶̛̛̟̟d̷͔̘̽ ̶͓̓y̷̭͐e̸̠̎t̵͉̿ ̴͓̭͂͊h̷͉̮ȩ̶̰̓͌r̶̤̳̿e̷̱̐ ̸̼͒͂y̶͜͝ö̴͙͓́u̶̩͑͐ͅ ̸̢͒͝ä̸̼́̕r̵̮͔̓͑e̵̪̽͆.̸̧̬̆ ̴̬̝̈͋Ȅ̵͓v̶̖̳͗̕e̸͓͔͆n̸̛̹̾ ̸̢̗̓̓i̶̠̓n̶̤̩̽̓c̶̰͎̋h̷̻̟͝ ̸̳̒o̴̦̅f̶̧̰̚ ̸͍̜͝y̵͎̮̏ô̵̼u̷̙͓͌,̶̫̪̂ ̶̛͕d̴̥̂o̷̞͝ͅw̵̛̺̏n̷͓̫̿ ̶̜̄t̵̹̓̚ö̶́͜ ̷̛͕̙̀y̶͇̰o̷̮̍̚ǘ̸̘r̸̮͋ͅ ̵̤͇͛̔v̴̛̝̀ë̸̘́̈r̶̼̱̉̓y̴̰̘̒ ̴̪͝ṯ̸̚ḫ̴̊̿o̴̧̽͂u̶̘͊͒g̶̝͐h̶̬̄͝t̴̝̔͝s̴̈ͅ,̴̜̎́ ̵͈̕m̴͈͗a̴̹̾k̷̙̊e̶̱͊̾ ̸̮͗y̶͖͖̋̾o̶̘̾̎u̸͇͋͜ ̶̙͋͘h̶͓͗ȋ̷̮͝ͅm̵̳̬̑.̷̤̚ ̵̞̏"   
Hwanwoong screamed in anger as every fiber of his very being tried to keep him from doing what he had to do. Finally he plunged the knife down, through the mimic's heart. He got up before the body started to bubbled darkness and sat against the wall, hugging his knees as he cried into them. He kept telling himself over and over that that wasn't Mingi. He knew it wasn't and yet. Painful memories flooded his mind, his love for Mingi before that night when he watched the mimic kill him. The very mimic he currently was. He had Hwanwoong's memories but also his original ones. They had melded together, the mimic ones becoming weaker as he continued living as Hwanwoong but still, that memory deep inside meant he lived through killing Mingi twice.   
A hand being placed on his shoulder made him look up. He was surprised to see it was Seoho crouching in front of him, a silent understanding of each other washed over them. Hwanwoong wiped his tears away as Seoho stood back up. He held a hand out to the shorter man, helping him to his feet.   
"Thank you," Hwanwoong gave a small smile. Seoho smiled back. Hwanwoong noticed Seoho's arm was bleeding.  
"Are you ok?"  
Seoho looked down at the cut. "It's only small. He didn't manage to get much of an attack in before Geonhak held him back."  
"We need to hurry and get out of here. Soon our luck will turn again," Youngjo said, his tone grim. Everyone else agreedHwanwoong grabbed his knife and they all headed for the stairs.   
"Y̸̫̕e̸̺̍o̶̔ͅ ̵̯̈H̵̫̆w̷͓̌a̵̳͗n̵̻̈́w̵̠͌o̵̩̊ö̶͎́n̶̪̐g̸̹.̷͈͛ ̴̟̓Y̷͚o̸̟̒u̷̩̍ ̸̝͂c̴̞̈ȃ̶̯n̵̙̕n̴̦͘ȯ̵̩t̵͈̎ ̸̤̄e̵̦͋s̴͎̿c̷̫̚ä̷͓́p̶̨̓e̵̤͌ ̵̹͌u̷̜͗ș̴͂.̸̮͆"̸̗̇" came over the PA system.   
"I'm seriously starting to get pissed off by that," Geonhak grumbled as he glared at the speaker.   
"Who's doing that?" Youngjo asked. "There must be someone in the PA system room."  
"Someone who seems to know what is happening when it comes to the mimics," Seoho stated.   
Hwanwoong stopped in his tracks. He looked at the speaker with wide eyes as a realisation hit him.   
"I've always had this theory that mimics are similar to bee drones and they serve a queen. I have broken memories of my life as a mimic, they aren't strong anymore. Hwanwoong's memories mostly took over but there is someone in them. Someone who was important and controlled all the mimics. It's almost like a hive mind. They have very little free will. What if the queen is the one on the PA system?" Hwanwoong questioned.   
"I mean, it's possible but what does that mean for us?" Youngjo asked.   
"It means, if we can kill them, maybe it'll kill all the mimics," Hwanwoong suggested.   
"But that could mean you might die as well," Youngjo looked at Hwanwoong, worried at what he had suggested.   
"It's a strong possibility but that's ok, I shouldn't exist to begin with. I will show you all to the tunnel and then I'll try and end this all."  
"No," Seoho said.   
"I second," Geonhak raised his hand.   
"We can't let you do this alone," Youngjo stated.   
"Mimic or not, we want to help you," Dongju added. Dongmyeong nodded in agreement.   
"You guys are idiots," Hwanwoong grinned, unable to hide his happiness.   
"You'll get used to it," Geonhak jested.   
"If we're going to do this, we need to be smart about it. I feel the closer we get to the PA system room, the more mimics there will be. We need to start taking weapons," Hwanwoong stated.   
"I know where one should be," Geonhak said. "Back in the showers."  
"That's a start, we'll head there first."  
The group headed down the stairs, Hwanwoong leading the way. He felt nervous, worried about what could possibly go wrong. He pushed the thoughts back, they weren't useful. Any distraction could spell death and he was going to do his best to keep everyone alive. He felt, in a way, that he owed it to them.


	8. Chapter 8

The shower room was quiet when the boys entered. It had been easy for them to get there, after they quickly doubled back to get the blade the Mingi mimic dropped. Geonhak led them to the spot he said the knife was. Seoho was the one who picked it up. He never had to fight with a weapon before, or really without one. The most he had really gotten into before this night was school yard scraps. He did know some hapkido but was uncertain how well it would help him against the mimics.  
"Three knives, that should be enough, I'm not good with weapons and I don't see Dongju or Dongmyeong being able to fight," Geonhak said, looking over at the twins.  
"We would be better off if we hid," Dongju said.  
"You can hide in here, you would be able to hear someone coming. There should be an equipment room you two can hold yourself up in," Hwanwoong walked ahead of them, looking around until he found the small room.  
"Don't open this for anyone, even if you think it's us," Hwanwoong said as the twins headed in.  
"What if it really isn't you?" Dongju asked. Geonhak leaned up to Dongju's ear and whispered something into it. Dongju nodded.  
"Ok," he agreed before kissing Geonhak softly. "Please come back."  
"Of course I will," Geonhak smiled, pulling the younger man into a quick hug. The twins closed the door and the others left, making their way to the PA system room.  
"Keep ending ominous nightmares, he envies emotions. Insects scream. Abandoned life, it's very empty," Hwanwoong muttered these words over and over again, like some sort of mantra. Seoho wished he would stop, something about the words bothered him but he couldn't figure out why.  
The building felt eerily quiet as they made their way. They hadn't encountered another human or mimic in a long time, it almost felt like a trap. All of them were on high alert, ready for anything. Seoho was the first to notice that ahead of them was someone.  
"Stop," he said quietly, making them all stop in their tracks. He pointed towards the figure. They all were prepared to fight when Seoho felt a presence behind them, looking over his shoulder he saw another figure.  
"Seoho, Geonhak, take the one behind us. Youngjo, follow me," Hwanwoong commanded before dashing forwards, Youngjo close behind him. Seoho and Geonhak went to one behind them. The figure dashed at them, their blade reflecting moon light as they slashed at Seoho. Seoho managed to divert the attack and forced the figure off balance. Geonhak continued to attack by knocking the figure off their feet, the blade fell from their hands and clattered on the ground. Geonhak pinned them down as Seoho stabbed them through the neck. Darkness bubbled up and they disappeared.  
They looked over at Hwanwoong and Youngjo, seeing the two had dispatched their target.  
"Ý̸̡͍ë̷͇́ỏ̶̢̮̓ ̸̫̪́͠H̷͈̾̀w̶̭͛ȃ̷̪ͅn̷̙̤̓͌w̵̯͋ǫ̸́͆o̴̳̪͐n̶̼̿g̵̭͒̈́,̴̲̀͊ ̶̪͚̎K̴͓͝ǐ̸͓̜m̷̜̝͆ ̶̨͗Y̸̌̈́ͅỏ̵̟̠͝u̶̟̚͜n̸͖͉̎͂g̸̨͌̿j̴͎͐ỏ̷͔̩̌,̶̩̹͌̂ ̵̖͖̕L̸̤̗̅͛e̸̟̪̒̍e̵̟͗ ̷͖̺̇̽S̴̜e̸͍̻̋o̵̰͎͝ḥ̴̝͊̉ỏ̴̢,̷͈̓̕ ̸̣K̸͎̏ḭ̵̑͂m̶̻͕͋͘ ̷̢̗̚Ḡ̸̠̈e̴͉̎̈́ö̸͔̦́͋n̵̥̋h̶͈̒̾a̶͙̍̕k̴̘̰̆.̵̻͕̈́ ̷̮̌Ḯ̴͇ ̵̦̐l̷̖̕o̷̢̘͆ò̷͇͎̎k̷͍̻̐͋ ̷̬̄f̵̧̍͝ỏ̶̹̒r̸͎͠w̸͖â̷͓r̶͎̙͐d̷̟̀ ̶͍̂t̶̪̑̕ȏ̶̪ ̶̩̈́m̷̨̒e̶̢͍͆̋ë̵̺t̴̼̣́i̸̪̒n̷̫g̶̪̗̈ ̴̪̾͝y̶̨͑͐o̸̡̽û̷̩ ̵̨͎͘a̶̺̓̇l̴̬͋͝l̶͓͘," echoed over the PA system.  
"They are aware of our intentions," Hwanwoong said with a frown.  
"Doesn't change anything. Either we kill the queen or we die trying," Youngjo stated. Seoho and Geonhak nodded in agreement.  
"I fear this will end with die trying," Hwanwoong muttered. "Come on then."  
They all continued on their way, encountering more mimics but finding them easy to fight off. Any fatal blow was enough to finish them off.  
"Do you think this is too easy?" Youngjo asked.  
"It is," Hwanwoong agreed. "But it's also tiring and I fear that's their plan."  
Finally they reached the PA system room. A strong foreboding washed over Seoho, something felt wrong. It honestly felt too easy. Geonhak kicked the door open. The lights in the room were on and sitting opposite the door, one leg over the other and hands clasped together was Dongju. This made them all freeze, all but Hwanwoong.  
"Now that's just cheap," he growled.  
The Dongju before them grinned wickedly. "All is fair in love and war, Yeo Hwanwoong."  
"Is that why you send out Mingi?"  
"Of course," Dongju chuckled. "Strategically made sense. I've never had one of my drones take the memories of a human before, makes you both interesting and deadly. So anything is fair to stop you from stopping me."  
Hwanwoong flicked out his knife and went to attack Dongju, only for Geonhak to stop him by grabbing his arm.  
"It's not Dongju, Geonhak," Hwanwoong growled. "We need to kill him."  
Geonhak hesitated as he looked over at Dongju.  
"Are you sure, Hwanwoong? Maybe I am Dongju, maybe this entire time I was in your presence without you realising I was the queen. The entire time, from the moment you met us to the moment Geonhak and I were together to the moment we found Myeong," Dongju smirked. "Hell, maybe I was Dongju the moment I suggested to attend this event to everyone."  
Hwanwoong tried pulling his arm from Geonhak but the older man was hesitant to let go.  
"It's not him!" Hwanwoong shouted.  
"How can you be sure?" Seoho asked, feeling unsure what to believe. Was that really Dongju before them? Or was it just a mimic?  
"Where's Dongmyeong?" Hwanwoong asked. Dongju shrugged.  
"I don't know, I just gave him to my drones. I had no need for him anymore," was the answer Dongju gave.  
This made Seoho frown. It was heartless and regardless if this was Dongju or not, he couldn't stand for it.  
"Geonhak, don't be an idiot. Dongju or not, he's caused the death of people we care about," Seoho said.  
"I know," Geonhak said and yet he didn't let Hwanwoong go. "But, a mimic wouldn't know about all of that so that means either Dongju has been the mimic queen this enough time, or the real Dongju was killed just to be replaced."  
He looked over at Dongju. "So which is it?" He asked, a growl in his tone.  
"Does it matter, Geonhak? Do you think you can possibly hurt me while I have the face of your beloved?" Dongju asked.  
"I don't think I can," Geonhak said as he let Hwanwoong. "But I don't need to, do I?"  
Dongju's eyes went wide as Hwanwoong dashed towards him but soon an evil grin spread across his face, making Hwanwoong stop dead in his tracks. Dongju wasn't looking at him but behind him at the others and the moment Seoho felt a sharp blade to his neck, he knew why. Hwanwoong looked back, his eyes narrowed and gritting his teeth.  
Seoho felt his knees be kicked and he was forced to drop to his knees. He looked up to see his captor was Keonhee. Geonhak and Youngjo were both also forced to the ground, their captors people Seoho didn't recognise.  
"Looks like the whole gang's back together," Dongju said, glee present in his tone. "Drop your blade, Hwanwoong before I have them all beheaded."  
"Saying that as if you wouldn't behead them the moment I have no weapon," Hwanwoong growled as he looked back at Dongju.  
"I guess you have me there. How about this, drop your knife and I'll make sure their deaths are quick," Dongju grinned. "If not, I will make them suffer for far longer than they need to."  
Hwanwoong looked back at everyone, a conflicted expression on his face before it shifted to realisation as his eyes fell on the mimic behind Seoho. Seoho looked back up at the mimic, noticing he was mouthing something.  
"Keep ending ominous nightmares, he envies emotions. Insects scream. Abandoned life, it's very empty," Hwanwoong said softly, his eyes wide. Dongju behind him frowned, looking confused.  
"Keonhee is alive!" He announced. Keonhee grinned before swinging his blade at one of the other mimics, taking it by surprise as his blade sliced through the mimic's neck. The third mimic went to attack him only for Keonhee to dodge the blade and struck the mimic with his own. Hwanwoong looked back at Dongju.  
"Now for the queen," he said, tone low and deadly as he approached Dongju.  
"Kill me will only kill yourself and him. I can sense it in him, he's just like you. A human infected by a mimic," Dongju stated. Hwanwoong stopped moving.  
"What?" He asked. "I'm not human, I'm a mimic."  
Dongju chuckled. "I suppose your fractured mind wanted to protect you. Doesn't matter really. Either way, you will die if you kill me. I can promise you that."  
"As will every other mimic in this building right?" Keonhee asked. Dongju didn't answer as he glared at the taller man.  
"Then it's worth it if it means our friends get to live."  
Hwanwoong nodded in agreement, going back to his attack on Dongju.  
He swiped upward, slashing the mimic's chest. Dongju retaliated by grabbing his wrist and sharply twisting it, forcing him to release the knife. It landed with a clatter on the ground. Without the knife, Hwanwoong had to think quickly and change his plan of attack. With his free hand clenched into a fist, Hwanwoong swung it at the mimic with as much strength as he could. His fist made contact with the side of Dongju's face, temporarily stunning him and causing him to release Hwanwoong's wrist.  
Ducking down, Hwanwoong quickly grabbed his dagger before dodging a punch. Moving forward with astounding speed, he managed to hit the mimic in the chest.  
"Everything you did to my friends and those in this school, it all ends now," Hwanwoong growled as he pushed the blade into Dongju's chest. The mimic let out a deafening screech as his body started collapsing in on itself.  
The room started rumbling, a wave of power running through the ground, shaking the others to their core. Hwanwoong kept his grip on the knife as the black shadow-like energy tried to push away, almost in vain. The darkness coming out from the ground started to envelop the body, and covering the entire body, like a thick goo.  
The screeching of mimics, alive and dead, deafened the room and it’s inhabitants, as if leftover energy was evaporating into thin air.  
Then, the Queen’s body was completely enveloped in the darkness, an eerie stillness in the room, before a last wave of power pushed out of it’s form as it sucked into itself, then disappearing completely.  
A moment of silence fell upon them before Hwanwoong and Keonhee collapsed to their hands and knees and started throwing up black gunk. Screeching could be heard echoing throughout the entire school.  
Seoho went to Keonhee's side, unsure if there was anything he could do except stroke Keonhee's back. Finally the vomiting stopped, both Hwanwoong and Keonhee panting.  
"We're still alive?" Hwanwoong asked unsure as he sat back on his knees.  
"I think so," Keonhee said as he also sat back. Seoho, overwhelmed with happiness, tackled Keonhee into a hug.  
"How are you still alive?' Seoho asked as he buried his face into the crook of Keonhee's neck. Keonhee hugged him back.  
"I think it has to do with the Geonhak mimic dying over my body but I can't say for sure, I woke up and none of you were there so I started looking and I could sense Hwanwoong. It was weird but then I realised all the other mimics could also sense me so I sent a cryptic message, hoping Hwanwoong would figure it out," Keonhee explained.  
"Definitely cryptic," Hwanwoong stated.  
"A bit dark too," Seoho commented, remembering the words Hwanwoong muttered.  
"It's not exactly easy to think happy thoughts in this environment," Keonhee shrugged.  
"We should go check and see if Dongju and Dongmyeong are still hiding," Hwanwoong said as he got to his feet. "I doubt that was him. I think maybe the queen possesses better mimicking abilities."  
It was then that they all noticed Geonhak had already left. Seoho and Keonhee got up off the ground.  
"Let's go," Seoho said as he grabbed Keonhee's hand, refusing to ever let it go again. As they walked to the showers, Youngjo pulled out his phone.  
"We have service again," he said. "But I'm not sure who to call."  
"I mean, probably should call the emergency service," Seoho offered with a shrug.  
"Let's call them when we get out," Keonhee suggested. They finally made it to the showers, finding Geonhak standing at the door to the small equipment room. He seemed hesitant to knock. He looked over at the others as they entered.  
"I'm afraid," he admitted.  
"There's two outcomes and unfortunately you're gonna have to rip the bandaid off to figure out which one it is," Hwanwoong said. Geonhak swallowed dryly before knocking on the door. There was no answer but they could hear shuffling on the other side.  
"Dongju, I love you with my heart, body and soul," Geonhak called out. They heard more movement before the door finally opened, revealing a smiling Dongju.  
"I hope it's really you, cause I'm gonna be mad if it's not," Dongju said. Geonhak pulled him into a sudden tight hug.  
"I'm so glad you're alive," Geonhak said as he cried into Dongju's shoulder. Dongju stroked his back as he looked over to the others.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"The Queen took your form," Youngjo answered.  
Dongju nodded. "That makes sense."  
Once Geonhak was willing to let Dongju go, they all headed to the exit. All grateful when the doors opened and they could leave. Red and blue lights flooded the area. Police officers with drawn guns approached them, each of the boys putting their hands up instinctively, most of them numb to any other emotion, now that they had escaped. The following hours seemed to pass like a blur, using pilot mode so they could be free. They went through the motions, following voices and instructions blindly.  
The police had checked them and sent them to the ambulances nearby. Seoho was grateful they dropped the blades before leaving the school.  
They were left in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in blankets, and staying close to each, in fear that this wasn’t real, that they would disappear.  
The entire night had been a surreal experience that was later put in the newspapers as an attack, the blame being put on a cult. Seoho felt it was a cover up, as he was told to not speak of the night to anyone. Seventy five of the hundred odd people who attended died that night. Including their friends Yonghoon and Giwook. Harin and Hyungu were found safe but very shaken. Both were happy to see the others when they finally were brought out of the building. But the happiness only lasted so long as they collapsed with Dongmyeong in their arms, the three crying for their lost friends. The nine never really spoke of that night again, their lost friends only remembered through the happy times, trying not to remember the horrible memories.  
Glad that they had each other in the end, it seemed enough to get them through. When they finally did get home weeks later, they seemed to smile, although they all knew that in their hearts, that the trauma they endured that night, was going to hurt them for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will an epilogue for this story ^_^
> 
> Also thank you to my amazing best friend Ashlee <3333


	9. Epilogue

Hwanwoong stared up at the sky. He was lying in a park, enjoying the warm sun. He felt at peace for the first time in a long time. There was no itchiness in his head, no more mimics to worry about but he was beginning to have strange dreams. It hadn't taken him long to realise what they were, memories he had locked away. He had thought for a long time that he was a mimic who had gained human memories but it turned out this entire time he was wrong. He had been the real Hwanwoong. What happened to Keonhee simply proved to Hwanwoong what had really happened to him. The mimic he thought he was, the one with the memory of killing Hwanwoong, had died over his recently deceased body. He wondered if it was a type of survival mechanism, to enter the body of a human and bring it back to life. He would never find out, all the mimics as far as he was aware were dead.   
"Hey," a voice took him from his thoughts as he saw Keonhee standing over him. "Youngjo said I would find you here."  
Keonhee laid down beside him, putting an arm behind his head as he stared up at the blue sky.   
"The sky's a pretty colour today," he commented with a smile. "How have you been lately?"  
"Slowly sorting through my mind," Hwanwoong answered. "A lot of the mimic's memories have started to fade. Probably a side effect of the mimic leaving my body."  
"I didn't have many of its memories so I don't have to deal with that thankfully. What I am dealing with is the memories of when I was dead. Seoho-hyung thinks it was probably just chemicals in my brain making me feel things. I like to think it was the afterlife," Keonhee stated. "It felt peaceful."  
"Seoho-hyung is probably right but who's to really say which one it is," Hwanwoong sat up. "Is the triple date still on tonight?"  
"Yeah, but we have time. Dongju and Geonhak-hyung will be late anyway," Keonhee laughed. "I don't know where they get the stamina from. I haven't even been able to work up the courage to kiss Seoho-hyung since, you know, that night. He's kind of the same."  
"You two will get there in your own time," Hwanwoong said as he looked down at Keonhee with a smile. "You both make a cute couple."  
Keonhee poked his tongue out. "Of course we do."  
The two went silent for a moment. Keonhee was still staring at the blue sky as Hwanwoong hugged his knees and became lost in thought.  
"How are those other friends of yours coping? I keep meaning to ask Youngjo but I don't know how to really bring it up to him."  
Keonhee sat up and crossed his legs. "They are getting there. It's been hard for them. I mean it's hard for all of us, we were all friends but those five were a lot closer. I'm sure they'll get to a somewhat better place in time."  
"It feels almost unfair, doesn't it?"  
Keonhee chuckled softly. "It really does. Seoho-hyung has been having nightmares lately. He's been talking to me about them. Mostly they involve me dying."  
Hwanwoong got up to his feet. "They'll last for a while," he said, thinking of his own experience with nightmares. "Just keep being there for him."  
He held out a hand for Keonhee, helping the taller man to his feet.   
"I'll definitely do my best," Keonhee smiled. The two started walking back to Keonhee's apartment to get ready for the triple date, talking excitedly about the movie they were going to see. 

Seoho shifted nervously on his feet as he waited outside the cinema with Youngjo.  
"It's adorable how nervous you are, isn't this like your fourth date?" Youngjo asked as he watched Seoho with an amused smile.  
"Yeah it is but tonight I'm finally going to kiss him. I'm determined," Seoho said with a smile. Youngjo laughed.   
"I'll believe it when I see it," he grinned. Seoho humphed, trying to be pouty before his smile returned.   
"There they are," he said as he waved. Youngjo looked over with a smile as he saw Hwanwoong and Keonhee approach them.   
"Geonhak-hyung and Dongju haven't turned up yet?" Hwanwoong asked as he slipped his arms around Youngjo's waist.  
"Not yet but I'm only giving them another 10 minutes before we go in and find seats," Youngjo replied before cupping Hwanwoong's face and pulling him into a kiss. Seoho didn't show it on his face but it annoyed him how easy it was for the two of them. He wondered if it was because they weren't friends before they hooked up, or if it simply was because they had already hooked up.  
"You alright, Seoho-hyung?" Keonhee asked. Seoho looked up at him, realising he had been staring at the other couple.   
"Yeah," he answered with a smile. The two stood awkwardly, trying their best to ignore Youngjo's and Hwanwoong's PDA.   
"I can't believe we're still this awkward four dates in," Keonhee chuckled, trying to lighten the air. Seoho laughed too.  
"We're just a tad bit hopeless," he said. Another awkwardness fell onto them before Seoho decided to pull Keonhee into a hug, his arm hanging loosely around the taller man's neck. Keonhee was surprised at first before he wrapped his arms around Seoho's waist. Seoho could feel his heart racing as he went up on his toes and kissed Keonhee softly. Keonhee was surprised at first before returning the kiss, deeping it.   
"Awww, their first official kiss as a couple," Youngjo cooed, receiving glares from both Seoho and Keonhee. He just laughed at them.   
"You're just jealous," Seoho poked his tongue out.  
"Oh you got me there," Youngjo waggled his finger. "It's true, I do wish Hwanwoong was tall."  
He flinched away as Hwanoong hit his shoulder.   
"So mean," Hwanwoong pouted. Youngjo cupped his face.  
"Aww I made you all pouty," he said in a baby voice. Before Hwanwoong could say anything back, Youngjo captured his lips with a quick kiss.  
"Just because I like when you kiss me doesn't mean I'm not still mad," Hwanwoong said as he crossed his hands. Youngjo just grinned as he stared down at Hwanwoong with love filled eyes. Hwanwoong tried ignoring him but soon faltered and pulled him into another kiss.   
The two pairs stayed cuddled to their respective partners as they waited for Geonhak and Dongju.  
"Alright, fuck it. They had their chance, let's go in," Youngjo decided. The other three agreed and they all headed inside.

Geonhak downed an entire bottle of water. He was feeling exhausted but satisfied as he waited for Dongju to return to bed. It had been a while since the two had an entire day together and Dongju had a lot of role plays he wanted to go through. It was tiring but Geonhak couldn't complain, he enjoyed every moment of it, even if he was starting to get a little sore in sensitive places.   
Dongju finally returned to bed, snuggling up to Geonhak and kissing him lightly.   
"You know we're meant to be going out soon," Geonhak said before kissing Dongju back.   
"We are?" Dongju asked before thinking for a moment. "Oh! The triple date!"  
Dongju hurried out of bed and began getting ready.   
"I've been wanting to see this movie for ages, I can't believe I forgot," Dongju said as he hurried around the room.  
Geonhak couldn't help but chuckle as he got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed too. He was quicker than Dongju, not caring as much for the clothes he was wearing. It was only a casual date but Dongju always liked to look his best no matter the situation.   
"God I love you," Geonhak said as Dongju flitted around the room. This made the younger man stop and smile shyly.  
"I love you too," he said before walking over to Geonhak and kissing him softly. Since that night, Dongju had slowly opened himself up more to Geonhak, being more out there with his emotions. He still hid a lot from the others but was allowing Geonhak to see more of him, especially since he asked Geonhak to move in. The more Geonhak learned about Dongju, the more his love grew.  
"Ok, I'm ready," Dongju announced. "Come on, we have to hurry."  
"We'll be fine, we'll just miss the trailers," Geonhak stated as he followed Dongju to the front door.  
"Exactly, how am I meant to know what I want to watch next?" Dongju asked.  
"Look it up," Geonhak shrugged. Dongju pouted at him.  
"Ok, ok, let's hurry then."  
The two put their shoes on and left, walking as quick as they could. Dongju managed to get ahead of Geonhak but he didn't mind as he watched the younger man. It amused him how much Dongju was serious about movies. They made it to the cinema, just in time to see Seoho as he was about to walk in.  
"We're here," Dongju announced.   
"They're here," Seoho called into the cinema before walking in. Dongju and Geonhak followed after, both slightly out of breath.   
"About time," Youngjo said with a smile. Geonhak smiled back. Being together with all of his friends and his boyfriend. It was honestly the first time since that night the six had managed to all get together properly. The three oldest went and bought the tickets while the three youngest got the snacks. All talking happily to each other. Hwanwoong had long since properly become an important member of their group that it almost felt as if he was always meant to be with them. Geonhak smiled happily. Though the memories of that night still haunt them all, they could still smile and all were grateful for that simple thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3333


End file.
